Cloud-based systems, using computing resources (hardware and software), deliver services over a network (e.g., the internet). The services, in the context of gaming, enable streaming of content to remote clients, wherein most processing is done on servers, which may be distributed. Input provided at the remote clients will in turn drive execution of the video game, without the need for dedicated gaming hardware at the client's location. Cloud-based gaming, therefore, has been increasing in popularity because users find it easier to access more video game titles without complex hardware restrictions, and game suppliers find it easier to manage game code from centralized locations.
As a user is progressing through a game play of a video game that may present multiple options giving different results, it may be difficult to decide in which direction to steer the game play. For example, though a user may want to avoid directions that do not provide any appreciable advancement in the game play, without prior knowledge gained through outside sources the user cannot avoid a particular direction that results in a dead-end. In some cases, the user may exhaust all possible directions that a video game may present in a certain portion of the game before discovering the proper direction that gives a result advancing the game play. It may be desirable to avoid playing all possible directions in a video game.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.